This invention relates to a novel antigen associated with liver diseases and a process for the preparation of an antibody thereof to be used for detection of .alpha.-L antigen and .alpha.-L antibody.
This invention also relates to a reagent for detection of the .alpha.-L antigen and the .alpha.-L antibody comprising the .alpha.-L antibody.
Further, this invention relates to a reagent for detection comprising .alpha.-L antigen, and which may be used for the detection of .alpha.-L antigen and .alpha.-L antibody.
Furthermore, this invention relates to a method for the purification of .alpha.-L antigen which is a novel antigen associated with liver diseases.